From Right To Wrong
by seeley-me
Summary: Just a little Tony and Mcihelle love going on...with my twist!
1. Chapter 1

"Is there something wrong?" I asked catching my wife's worried look toward me.

"I'm just worried about you that's all…" She calmly stated. Though I knew her well enough that there was more then she was telling me.

"Uhuh…what is it?" I pushed again seeing her get a little defensive; I looked at her getting worried.

"It's not the time." She snapped quietly. She then turned to leave but I grabbed her elbow before she left leaving me concerned for her.

"Michelle..." I quietly begged her to continue. My eyes filling with the pain as I saw hurt in her eyes. "Baby what is it?" I lifted my hand to stoke her cheek but she backed away.

"Just forget it Tony. It's not important." She stated as she grabbed the folders and began to walk away but I wrapped my arm around her waist and spun her around to face me.

"No…. it is important. If it's bugging you Chelle I want you to talk to me about it. Your starting to worry me honey..." I begged as tears began to form in both of our eyes. She sighed and placed her head against my chest.

"I feel hut…like you don't trust me Tony..." She began. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry honey. I wanted to tell you but Jack planned it and he wanted absolute secrecy and I agreed. Trust me honey I tried to talk him into letting you in on it because I knew I could be able to keep something from you but he didn't budge. Baby this had nothing to do with my feelings for you…" I admitted as she looked at me and then bit her lip. She rubbed her hands across my chest and then wrapped them around my waist pulling me close.

"So you didn't do this because…you hated me?" She asked quietly looking me with the eyes I fell in love with.

"God no! Michelle how could you even think that for a second? I would never do that…I trust you with my life and I love you more than anything in the world. And this job can never replace that I promise you that." I responded with full honesty as she looked at me and nodded slowly. She looked so fragile and innocent in my arms; I felt pain as she began to let her tears fall. She pulled away before I could wipe them away.

"Jack said you planned this about a month ago. Is that how long you've know?" She asked looking me straight into my eyes.

"Something like that yeah..." Was all I could give her as an answer. She looked down at the floor and then took a deep breath before opening the door to my office.

"I just...I had no idea that you were hiding something from me...But that's my problem." She was killing me. And I believe that was her intention wanted to grab her and tell that I was sorry and would comfort her in the way that she loved to be comforted. But instead I looked away from her eyes, my eyes moved back up into time to see her give me a slight smile then descend down the stairs'. I watched my wife, the women I love so deeply, be pissed off at me. And it's my entire fault...this is where I hate my job.

_**-I know you guys probably are about to attack me! But I must say that you don't have to worry they'll be together in the end. Or will they? But please Review while you're screaming at your computer! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**- I promise this Ends Well! Hopefully!**_

*2 Hrs. Later*

Things have gotten much worse between me and Michelle since our last confortation. And I feel our marriage is suffering from it, even when Michelle stated that were fine the last thing I would want is to end the day hand have her pissed or at me. I walked over to Adam Kauffman's (sp?) desk, he looked tired as well as everyone but he was doing a great job.

"Adam can you do me a favor?" I asked as he glanced up from his screen and nodded.

"Sure what do you need?" I glanced around and saw Michelle walked To Kim Bauer's desk. She would usually sneak a peek at me or flash me a cute smile but right now she won't even look at me.

"Have Michelle come to teach 1 ASAP will ya?" I asked as he looked at me and then at Michelle confused but then he let it go.

"Sure thing Tony." He called Kim's desk as I walked into tech 1 and turned off the cameras in there. I wanted to make sure this conversation was private.

I waited and then heard light footsteps open the door and walk in. I waited to see her look around and then I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She shook but her agent mode kicked in and she kicked behind her, right at my shin. I yelped in pain and she turned around to see my rubbing it. Her eyes became filled with worry,

"Oh my god sweetie! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else! OH god…are you okay?" She apologized as she put her hand on my back and helped me regain my balance.

"It's a good thing it wasn't higher up. Or having kids would no longer be an option." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. She made a slight smile,

"Sorry Tony…" She spoke quietly. Then she headed to the door but I caught her by the arm and whirled her into my arms. I wasn't letting her out of this room until our problems were sorted out.

"Hey I want to talk to you." I began as she looked at me then she tried to get out of my embrace but I held her firm.

"What's there to talk about Tony?" She snapped still trying to get free. Then I did the only thing I knew would calm her down and make her stay. I kissed her hard, her struggling stopped and she fell into the kiss. I could feel fire in her throat and her hands did the usual rounds. She put her hands to the back of my head pulling me closer and deeper inside her mouth. I held her back with one hand and other on the back of her head to keep her close to me as possible She then moved her hands to my hair and out her fingers through them this she lived to do. I moved my hands to her chest and massaged them and she let out a groan. I loved that she was wearing a low cut today; it gave me the advantage to kiss the top of her chest. As much as I wanted to go on I had to remember were at work and there was still problems going on between us. I pulled away and put her loose curl behind her ear, she was breathing deep and she gave me a smile.

"Michelle you know I love you and I would do anything I could to protect you. And I do trust you with you my life because you are my life...right?" She looked at me and then noticed where I was heading, she began to get distant.

"I know that..." I held her face in my hands forcing her to keep our gaze together.

""baby I swear to god I wish I didn't have to keep that from you...and Im sorry for snapping at you. I can't deal with this anymore, I hate being mad at each other and I hate even more not be being able to talk to you and be there for you. Especially today." I said as she looked at me and then put her hands on my shoulders.

"I know me too. I am sorry too. I guess I was just hurt and I thought if I stayed away that it would make it better but I was wrong and I'm sorry honey...I need you more than ever today. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I'd rather us talk this out then loose you." He eyes softened and I pulled her in for another kiss, then down to her neck and then to her forehead. When I pulled away tears were running down her cheeks and I kissed them away as she tightened her grip on me in response.

'Michelle next time something's on your mind talk to me about it, okay. That way we can work it out together. I spoke as she nodded and flashed me a cute smile.

"I love you Tony..." She whispered in my ear before she kissed me. I kissed her back with the same passion and I could feel the fire was out.

"I love you too." We both smiled,

"We better get back to work..." Michelle began walking toward the door, our hands still intertwined.

'Because it's going to be a long day…But I'll be right there with you." I said as I held the door open for her as she walked out.

"As will I." She sealed it with one last kiss on my cheek.


End file.
